warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ticker
Ticker is a Solaris who serves as a medium for players to help pay off the debts of other Solaris, located on a platform above The Business' shop and can be accessed by a small elevator that can be found to the left upon entering Fortuna. By buying off debts, Ticker rewards the player with two or three types of Debt-Bonds, which can be turned in for Solaris Standing or can be used to buy secondhand ornaments and decorations for the player's Orbiter. Purchase Debt-Bonds Ticker will have 5-8 possible debts available for the player to purchase with each including a number of Debt-Bonds. Lower tier Training and Shelter Debt bonds are always on offer, while higher tier Medical, Advances and Familial are on offer at times. Each debt is tied to a unique case identifier and requires 5,000-350,000 credits along with in most cases (but not always) some form of resource, with the rewarded debt-bonds scaling up with the cost. Additionally, each case is set to an expiry timer, before being replaced by a new one. Timers are limited to 8 hours, so visiting Ticker 8 hours later will guarantee that the selection of all debts on offer will be completely refreshed. These cases also provide information about the Solaris with each one noting the Solaris' profession, details about their lives, their criminal records, and their respective punishments. Lore Ticker's Secondhand Ticker also has a daily rotating selection of Fortuna-themed Decorations for a player's Orbiter or Clan Dojo, with each item having a decoration capacity of 5. These may only be bought with Debt-Bonds, and the price for each item on offer is randomized every day from this item's price band. Trade Debt-Bonds for Solaris United Standing The player may also turn in debt-bonds for a certain amount of Solaris United Standing. Trivia *Ticker is voiced by Guy Cunningham. *Ticker refers to herself as "she" in the in-game dialogs. :: "Don't matter to Nef one whit you're an engineer or a lowly thrower. You owe, you go. That's where Ticker comes in, a ray of sunshine that she is." *Head writer Cam Rogers has confirmed that Ticker is a transgender woman. Patch History *Improvements towards the algorithm of dynamic vendor (Hok, Ticker, etc) items to guarantee even appearances. *Hovering over Debt Bonds in Ticker’s purchase screen now displays the amount you’re getting, as opposed to just how many you already own. *Ticker has added a Venus Bounty Trap to their Secondhand Wares! A true hunter keeps their tools close at hand. Since the initial release of Fortuna, the acquisition of Debt-Bonds has proven to require further changes in order to bring balance between the procurement methods. As it is known, you can obtain Debt-Bonds by purchasing Ticker’s Case# or from Bounty rewards. Ticker’s inventory not only took quite some time to refresh, but the inventory itself did not offer a diverse source at any given time. Considering the cost at which Debt-Bonds are required to Rank up in Solaris United, we have made the following changes to bring a more balanced rotation for Ticker: *There will now always be 3 Common, 1 Uncommon, and 1 Rare Case# available at any given time. *Increased the rate at which Ticker’s Case# inventory refreshes by reducing the duration they persist for. We have removed an unintentional multiplier within ticker’s Case# purchases, which resulted in some players receiving 5x/10x/20x the indicated Debt-Bonds. There was a bug causing this multiplier under the hood. A script is running to remove the accidentally multiplied goods. You will be left with the intended amount (i.e if you bought 10 but received 70, you'll have 10). *Introduced. }} de:Ticker es:Ticker Category:Fortuna Category:Update 24